Wielka Wojna Domowa
'Wielka Wojna Domowa -' znana również jako Wielki podział królestwa Dzileńskiego. Wojna, która wybuchła w październiku roku pańskiego 1218 w wyniku różnicy poglądów dwóch głównych rodów. Geneza Początki konfliktu Państwo Dzileńskie żyło już w problemach ze względu na konflikty na wschodniej granicy z Państwami Konfederacji Wszechziemskiej, w której ucierpiało wielu dobrych żołnierzy. Postanowiono poszukać silnego sojusznika, który pomógłby w prowadzeniu działań wojennych poprzez ożenek jednego z reprezentantów dwóch liczących się rodów. Pierwszym był bogaty ród Zbysławski, który był słynny z wychwytywania i neutralizowania reprezentantów szlachty działających szkodliwie na rzecz królestwa. W tym okresie na czele rodu stał wpływowy człowiek charakteryzujący się jako dobry biznesmen czyli Bartodziej Zbysławski. Drugim z kolei był ród Prajkusowski znany raczej z iście militarnego podejścia do rozwiązywania konfliktów. Mógł on wystawić wielką siłę do walki zbrojnej, ale głowa rodu - Michomił Prajkusowski, miał mniejszy posłuch wśród szlachty gdy chodzi o interesy, ale za to wystawiał srogie bale. Był typem wojownika, a nie biznesmena. Król Szamil I Ostatni brał pod uwagę obu arystokratów jako kandydatów do ożenku z księżniczką Lujmirą Kononowską. Wybrał ją gdyż Księstwo Kononowu było potęgą liczącą się w regionie jak mało kto. Ostatecznie w wyniku osobistych sympatii oraz wspólnych interesów jakimi było totalne upodobanie do mordobicia i biesiadowania do ożenku doszło między księżniczką, a Michomiłem Prajkusowskim. Postanowił on sprowadzić małżonkę do swego dworu jednak cała sprawa nie w smak była Bartodziejowi Zbysławskiemu gdyż w Księstwie Kononowu widział partnera handlowego. Był on dystrybutorem najlepszych maczet krakeńskich, których sprzedaż we wspomnianym królestwie przyniosłaby wielkie korzyści finansowe jego rodowi, a księżniczka byłaby dla niego idealnym partnerem handlowym jako reprezentantka władz zagranicznych. Jako że tak się nie stało to postanowił on zaproponować spółkę Prajkusowskiemu, ale on odrzucił propozycję gdyż sam nie był biegłym biznesmenem oraz nie miał zamiaru wykorzystywać małżonki inaczej niż seksualnie. Zbysławski uznał to za zniewagę przez co nastawił część szlachty przeciw rywalowi. W tym momencie dyplomatycznie królestwo podzieliło się na trzy stronnictwa - wiernych Zbysławskiemu, przyjaciół Prykusowskiego oraz części przedsiębiorczej szlachty, którą ta sytuacja nie obchodziła ze względu na to, że nie widzieli oni ani korzyści dla siebie, ani nie zajmowali się tym bo byli zajęci walkami na wschodzie. Koniec dyplomacji Pod koniec października 1218 roku w wyniku ostrej wymiany zdań nastąpiło przejście do zbrojnych wystąpień. Ze względu na przyjaźnie Zbysławskiego, jego wpływy sięgają południowego wschodu królestwa oraz części północy. Północny zachód jest zdominowany przez zwolenników Prajkusowskiego natomiast centralna część ze stolicą kraju deklaruje całkowitą neutralność tego sporu zajmując się problemem na wschodzie. Pierwsze starcia zainicjowali przyjaciele Prykusowskiego, którzy nazwali się ironicznie ugrupowaniem Chamskiej Siły. W wyniku starć spłonęło pięć wsi należących do szlachty Zbysławskiego. Oni byli nazywani Tradycjonalistami. Skupili się jednak na obronie swoich stref wzdłuż umownej granicy. Przebieg wojny Wszelkie starcia ograniczały się raczej do zaczepek na linii umówionej granicy. Prajkusowskiego wspierały dwa poważniejsze rody - Gerberowie oraz Macedońscy z czego Ci pierwsi na czele z Matjusem Gerberowiczem preferują agresywną walkę na froncie przez co on był głównodowodzącym Chamskiej Siły. Głowa rodu Macedońskich - Oleg, to człowiek potrafiący się bić lecz preferuje konflikty załatwiać również dyplomatycznie, intrygami oraz ma największe pojęcie biznesowe po tej stronie. W tym duecie Gerber skupia na siebie otwartą walkę, a Oleg prowadzi dialogi, konspiracje oraz szuka wsparcia z innych stron. Po stronie Zbysławskiego stoi głównie jego szwagier - Mateo Sorelli, włoski arystokrata z Neapolu również biznesmen lecz z doświadczeniem militarnym. Obaj raczej stoją w defensywie oraz szukają sposobów na zwyciężenie tej wojny w bardziej dyplomatycznym podejściu by wynieść ze zwycięstwa więcej korzyści dla siebie gdyż wystąpienie zbrojne potrafi generować duże koszty zwłaszcza gdy na wschodzie kolejne walki. Dodatkowym atutem Tradycjonalistów jest fakt, że neutralna szlachta włącznie z królem Szamilem I Ostatnim bardziej wspiera ich idee. W przypadku biedniejszej szlachty neutralnej także liczy na korzyści materialne. Zdarzało się zawieszenie broni na czas turniejów, w których rywalizacja była ważniejsza od wojny przez co średnio co poniedziałek panował spokój i skupiano się na turniejach, wyścigach konnych itp. Była to zagrywka by na arenie międzynarodowej nie było widać za bardzo konfliktu trawiącego naród. Do głównej bitwy doszło w szczerym polu między wojami Prajkusowskiego oraz Tradycjonalistami w wyniku zasadzki. Po stronie tradycjonalistów był obecny Hanys Węglowski - poglądami umiejscowiony gdzieś między królem, a Zbysławskim. Postanowił wizytować twór jednak Pan tych włości akurat wyprawiał się już w miejsce gdzie dokona się żywot rywala. Chcąc nie chcąc chciał porozmawiać, więc pojechał także i obserwował przebieg wydarzeń. W okolicy także polował król, więc także był świadkiem tego co się dzieje. Prajkusowski uszedł żywo, lecz król i Węglowski widząc skale problemu w połączeniu z walkami zbrojnymi w niektórych regionach postanowili zostać w swoich włościach okazjonalnie walcząc ze wschodem. Król wezwał Zbysławskiego w tej sprawie do siebie by potępić jego działania. W tym momencie walki ustały, ale wojna domowa dalej trwała. Oleg postanowił skorzystać z okazji i pozyskać sojuszników w neutralnych ziemiach od Węglowskiego zaczynając jednak ten oznajmił, że on od tego umywa ręce bo i tak za dużo widział, a wróg zbiera siły i potrzebni są ludzie do obrony przed ofensywą. Prajkusowski postanowił przystąpić do dialogu z królem, w wyniku którego walki kompletnie ucichły. Skutki wojny Tak naprawdę wojna jeszcze się formalnie nie skończyła. Zakończono otwarte wystąpienia zbrojne. Efektem tego jest ciągły podział ziem na zwolenników obu rodów, neutralnych oraz nadal naród jest silnie zmilitaryzowany. Wyczuwa się napięcie między stronami i potrzebne są glejty by podróżować między ziemiami, ale raczej skupiono się na pertraktacjach. Od czasu do czasu słychać głosy o małych walkach drużyn po około 20 wojów, ale nic większego. W wyniku tego konfliktu każdy dalej siedzi na swoich ziemiach choć niektórzy szlachcice tacy jak Oleg Macedoński, Roki Serbski czy rzadziej Matjus Gerber odwiedzają swoje i "wrogie" ziemie. Ciekawostki * Matjus Gerber w trakcie konfliktu wybudował dziesiątki obozów pracy dla schwytanych jeńców, w których ponoć była wysoka śmiertelność. * Oleg Macedoński prawdopodobnie po mieczu jest spokrewniony z Aleksandrem Macedońskim. * Hanys Węglowski rządził praktycznie całym przemysłem górniczym niezależnie od rodzaju kopalni. * W królestwie Dzileńskim odnotowano mniejszości o czarnym ubarwieniu skóry. Mówi się, że są najlepszymi robotnikami w państwie. * Z usług czarnych mniejszości nie można korzystać gdyż w całości są podporządkowani jedynym czarnym szlachcicom - Łukaszowi Moreńczykowi oraz Paolo Cygańskiemu.